Forum:Cannot connect on PS3
I have been trying to connect with another member from this Wiki on PS3 and we just cant seem to do so, we keep getting timed out. I dont normally have this problem and neither do they. Although they do have this problem with one other person on thier friend list. We've done alittle research and found that it may have somthing to do with our router setting's. Also de-friending and sending a new friend request was tryed and failed as well. Im just wondering if anyone on here may have any other ideas on what the problem could be. All i know is that it is frustrating. Ive been timed out before but usually after a few attempts it goes through. Any help would be appreciated. 14:22, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :what is approx. physical distance between you. routers configured for PSN should have no problem w/ game. by that i mean if othr MP games work then blands should be working. is the one w/ variable ports. thats it for the general stuff. 17:09, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Not entirely sure where the other person is located. All i know is that we are both in the U.S. (if thats what you were asking). Like i said before i dont have this issue with other people, and a few of them dont live in this country. Its just really odd that for some reason when trying to connect to play Borderlands we cant, any yet have no issues connecting with other people. Actually she does have this issue with one other person, but i dont. 19:39, April 17, 2012 (UTC) ::if you were on id caution you that, like my self, the game hates you. however comma neither the game nor the network seems to hate either of you. it would be nice if someone who plays . . . wait! Claptrap plays on PS3! ask on his talk page, ill see if i can get him on chat client. 19:44, April 17, 2012 (UTC) dr. clayton forrestor does not actually hate you, lynne. he loves all of his sims equally, regardless of how he tries to hide it. he's really just a big teddy bear at heart. Lol....I knew what Dr.F was getting at Fry!! Thanks for helping me with this Dr.F, hopefully we can get some answers. 20:17, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm, this is odd. I haven't had this happen to me in my time playing on PS3. Are there any similarities between yourself and this other person she has the problem with (relative location, router settings, maybe even type of PS3...)? Also, I assume you can play online with this person in other online games/message them on PSN, in which case I'm not sure if the router would be the issue or not. -- 21:03, April 17, 2012 (UTC) We havent tryed playing any other games, but we do message eachother via PSN. Considering we can message eachother i dont see why it would be the router. I will get some more info on the other person's equipment, and possible general location. I have a cisco router and a 2010(well thats at least when i broke down and bought one) PS3 slim. 22:24, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Ok she is from Oklahoma and im in Maine, she also has a slim PS3 and her router is a Dlink (my mind instantly thought DINK lol dont know why). Hope this info helps. 23:37, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :(''Dr. F's Note - '' ty fry. possibly you might compare notes on router configs and ports forwarded for PSN. if any.)